The Messed Up Artist
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: Allie was kidnapped during the first few years of WW2 and when she got away she become a Nazi killer. This, is her story. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Name-Allie, Age-30, Ally-The Artist.  
Looks-long ginger hair, green eyes.  
Bio-You'll find out. It's pretty gory.  
~Chapter One~  
(Aldo Raine's POV)  
We pulled up to the warehouse that held a person by the name of "The Artist." This person killed more Nazis than the Basterds have. When we go out someone screamed something in German.  
"Wicki, ask them if they speak English."  
He spoke to the person in the warehouse."Yeah!" Said someone with a Texan accent. "You American?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Well, I know I ain't no sir." When they came out I am in shock. It was a girl.  
Allie's POV  
I came out and looked around. One of the men looked familiar. He looked like was my cousin.  
"Can I help you, men?" I ask.  
"Yeah, we are looking for the "Artist""  
"You're looking at her"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I'm her."

"I know you were expecting a man," I said to the men." But I can do anything a man or boy can do."  
"Yeah, what I wanna to know, is why do they call you 'The Artist'," said the leader.  
"Well, first what're names?"  
"I'm Lt. Aldo Raine. That's Sgt. Donny Donowitz, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz, Cpl. Wilhelm Wicki, Pfc. Smithson Utivich-"  
"Smithson?" I asked the man.  
"Yeah?" I guess he didn't remember me.  
"I hope you remember your cousin, Allie"  
"Allie? What are you doing here?"  
"Been here for a long while. Please continue Lt."  
"Thank you. As I was saying, that's Pfc. Omar Ulmer, PFC Hirschberg, PFC Andy Kagan, PFC Michael Zimmerman, andPFC. Simon Sakowitz. Now, who are you?" continued Aldo.  
"Me? I'm Allie Witzdie. Or also 'The Artist'. They call me The Artist, because you can't see it but all over my arms and back are words tattooed onto my skin. I was captured during the first year of the war. For two years the Nazis tattooed German words onto my skin. So, when I kill my Nazis, I tattoo words of the Jewish Torah onto their skin." I explained.  
"That's creative," the one with the bat. I assumed he was the Bear Jew or as Aldo had said Donny Donowitz.  
"Why, thank you!" I said cheerfully. "Would you like to come in. I'm just about to interrogate a Nazi?"  
"Yes ma'am." They walked in with me behind them. "So, you can either watch or go exploring around the place. Which ever is okay with me."  
Half of them stayed and the rest went to look around.  
There was a little table by the far wall with two chairs, one on each side. One chair had a man about 30 or 31 strapped to the chair. He had the normal German SS Officers' clothes. I walk forward and sit casually in the open chair.  
"Halo."

" Ich möchte wissen, wann die nächste Quad, dass von hier kommt." (I want to know when the next quad comes by here.)

"Ich möchte wissen, wann die nächste Quad, dass von hier kommt." (I want to know when the next quad that comes by here.)  
"Ja"  
"Wenn Sie mir nicht sagst, wann, wie viele, wo, und die Waffen der nächsten Quad hat, ich werde durch das Abschneiden Ringfinger zu starten."(If you don't tell me when, how many, where, and the weapons the next quad has; I will start by cutting off your ring finger.)  
"Ich werde nie sagen, eine Hure wie Sie."(I will never tell a whore like you.)  
"Falsche Antwort."(Wrong answer)  
Within 30 seconds I had my hunting knife and had cut his left ring finger where a wedding band was located.  
"Jetzt willst du mir sagen." (Now, are you going to tell me.)  
"Nein."  
Next came the right ring finger.  
"Wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, ich werde deine Hand abgeschnitten." (If you don't tell me I am going to cut off your hand.)  
"Fuck you."  
"Das hättest du nicht gesagt." (You should not have said that.)  
I take my 9mm hand gun and just shot him in the head. I noticed while we were talking Wicki was translating everything I said. Next I walk to my supplies and get my stuff ready to do my work. I start with his arms and then move on to his back. Next I take the officers medals and badges. I did this all with an emotionless face.  
"Hmm...Very impressive, Allie," said Aldo.  
"Thank you." I put up my stuff and clean my hands. "So, do you fine gentlemen want something to eat or drink?"


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm not gonna finish this story! Sorry! If you want to adopt this story let me know and I'll hand over all rights of this story to you. Thanks and Sorry again


End file.
